


Merry Before Christmas

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: OET
Genre: Christmas Horror 3, F/F, Playing favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Nothing to fear here, nothing at all...
Relationships: Mystic/Ivy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Merry Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: Food/eating. Gaslight/bullying. Emotional abuse. Language. Phys. fight.

"Mystic! You made it!”

Yummiest.

Cookie.

Ever!

"Of course she did! I wouldn't want to leave any of you behind”.

Miss Delilah is the best-

“Mmmmmm”, says Kyrie, “This is some  _ amazing _ hot cocoa”.

"Why thank you, dear. I made it with love”.

No gags from C.P...in fact, he’s been smiling, and huggling a teddy bear the whole time, whispering to it-

We’d gotten new outfits too, though it was like the time had passed like a Dream-

"Love, such a fundamental aspect of  _ any  _ relationship. Whether it be platonic, romantic---"

She boops Delta’s nose.

"---or maternal”.

She jumps a little.

"And mine is especially maternal, especially to you. 

Just  _ look _ at how cute you are! With your wide eyes. That button nose. 

And those rosy cheeks. 

Oh, simply adorable! I could eat you up”.

Awws…

"Oh? Are you alright? You look quite red. And you're trembling rather profusely”.

She’s talking to Mystic-

"Never better”.

Sounds kinda strange to me. . .

But Delilah goes back to talking to Delta, and I eat more food.

*

"You all enjoy the hot cocoa and cookies. But after that, right to bed. 

It's getting very late. I've set out pajamas for you all. 

Once you're finished with them, I want you all to brush your teeth and go right to sleep. Promise?"

"We promise”.

  
  


"What's the matter, Lil Miss Mary Sue? Can't handle giving someone else the spotlight for once?”

Somehow, I feel like it’s karma.

But don’t mind me. . .

She can’t ‘find my opinion’ remember?

. . .Other people snicker with me.

Even the kid.

"Lay off”, Ivy snaps.

I head off to brush my teeth, because far be it from me to go back to being a  _ Demon,  _ yeah?

_ How’s it look to be in  _ **_my_ ** _ place? _

*

"Nice excuse for not wanting to give up the spotlight”.

"Maybe you should learn to share for once”.

_ -Mm?  _

I watch Montana and Kyrie leave-

_ Someone say something-? _

"I just....I don't get it.....” Mystic huffs while being hugged-

"I was suspicious of her the moment we stepped in here. Why do I care that she's fawning over her now?"

Ivy shrugs.

"Maybe she likes te focus in on one person each day?"

"I think you're just overreacting”, I add in, “She's been sweet to us since we arrived”.

She shakes her head.

"No....there's no way I'm overreacting”.

"Mystic”, I sigh, “It's the first night here. Just give her some time”.

"She's right”.

Ro sits on the bed, and rubs her hand.

"I get that it feels horrible, but maybe she's just especially warmed up to Delta. Besides, the poor girl's rarely been seen. 

And while you definitely deserve to feel loved, so does she”.

"Of course but.....something feels weird about this....."

Ivy kisses her on the cheek.

"I fink maybe gettin' some sleep may 'elp a little, love”.

. . .

I changed and brushed my teeth, then I let Delilah tuck me in, and then I was out, like a light.

*

"Who wants breakfast? I made pancakes!”

Next day.

_ H* yes! _

"Hello? I'm hungry too!"

“Oh. I forgot you were here”.

_ Burn. _

Giggling from most fronts as the last plate got shoved.

"Hey! What's your deal, lady?!” Lydia yells-

"That was mean!" the tiny elf insists.

*

But the rest of the day was calm. . .

We got our jobs day 3.

She was supposed to call us in alphabetical.

"Hey, you forgot about me”.

“Oh, you? "*You're* working in the coal mine”.

_ Thank goodness I have gift wrapping duty. _

Never mind my failure with tape-

Delilah hands her a pickaxe and helmet.

"It's about a mile from here”.

She leaves.

"A...a mile?"

"Oh stop complaining”, Colleen aims over her shoulder while working, “You've had to walk much further”.

"Yeah”, Saf agrees.

"Leave her alone”, Ro defends, “Walking a mile isn't easy”.

"Yeah!” Cyrille supports, “Especially in winter”.

I walk to my station.

*

4, 5, 6.

Rinse, and repeat.

7.

"Wow, lying around again, Mystic?" 

"Way to do your part”.

"Just forget about her. Little Miss Perfect Protagonist is just angry because she can't have her precious spotlight anymore”.

. . .

Okay, I paused a little at that one.

It was the kid...though she wasn't a kid anymore-

"I'll be right back”, the target growls, and drags herself out of bed, and to the door-

"Oh, so  _ now _ you can get up?

What happened to when you had to work?” Delta snarkily replies.

It stops her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. " _ You're _ not the one who has to walk a mile in knee-deep snow to a coal mine with a door that always has wooden boards nailed on it. 

_ You're  _ not the one who has to pry off those boards every single day and get blisters stuck in your hands. 

_ You're  _ not the one passing out in the snow and getting frostbit. 

No,  _ you're _ that b*'s perfect little angel who can do no wrong, aren't you?"

"Oh stop complaining. You're just not used to being treated normally”.

I-

_ If that’s normal, I’m f*ing Santa Claus’ bestie. _

"Being treated normally doesn't mean being gaslit by 95% of your friends every single day!"

"Tough luck, buttercup”.

-They’re laughing again.

I realize we’re missing someone-

-She punches Delta in the face.

Time resumes, and she starts crying.

God, so many  _ voices. _

_ How can anyone hear themselves think. _

"Go to Hell”.

*

-It’s like a switch turned off, and I can barely remember what I’ve been up to.

But I have the feeling it wasn’t good. . .

“About time you snapped out of it”.

C.P.?   
  


“That  _ witch  _ tricked us all!”

“Wha-”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone always gets hurt on Christmas-


End file.
